The effects of islet transplantation upon the course of diabetic vascular disease in experimentally-induced diabetes is being studied with particular emphasis upon the kidney. Mechanisms being investigated include the roles of vasoactive mediators, the effect of diabetes upon proteoglycan and prostaglandin metabolism. The course of glomerulopathy is being examined by quantitative morphometry.